Pokémon mystery dungeons: Team Fire Gear
by OneeyedHunter96
Summary: Join a Riolu s journey to start one of the most famous team in the world together with his friends and on his journey he will discover friendship, love and will create the most important thing in the world: A family.
1. Chapter 1

**Greetings readers it's me again OneeyedHunter96 and this time with another story about my favorite Pokémon couple Riolu and Vulpix.**

**I know some Pokémon can´t breed with another but in this story they can breed with does they couldn´t with, so no reviews about that then and if some want to put their teams in this story to fight my team so no problem just send a reviews about the teams name, that Pokémon it is in it, that gender they have and that name they have. Sorry if my English is a little bad but I think you understand what is written. This story is several years after Pokémon Mystery Dungeons Explorers of Sky.**

**I don't own Pokémon Nintendo does it, I just own this story and my characters in it, now to the story**

* * *

><p>Pokémon Mystery Dungeons: Team Fire Gear<p>

Chapter 1: A big help

On the well known Steel Island close to the beach sitting on a rock played a Riolu on a flute while the sun was going down, he just sat there and played till the sun was gone and he could had continue if he not had heard someone calling him

"Hunter! It's time to come inside now." The Riolu turned around and saw a Lopunny standing behind him

"Oh mom! Can´t I stay a little longer." His mom just shake her head

"No you can´t. If you are up late your brother and sister want that too." Hunter put his flute in his treasure bag, jumped of the rock and walked to his mom who took his hand and lead him on the road home.

After walking up in a quarter they come to the mountains on the island and in front of them they could see a big temple and a Lucario standing in the entrance and the Lucario look disappointed on Hunter

"Hunter. You know that you have to come home when the sun goes down." The Lucario said when Hunter and his mom walked up to the entrance

"Yes dad. I know and I'm sorry." His dad looked at Hunter then he said

"Go to bed now. It's a special day tomorrow. Okay?" Hunter looked at his dad with a smile on his face

"Okay dad. Good night!" He said and gave his dad and mom a hug and run in the temple to his room where his brother and sister was already asleep and when he got in his bed he fall asleep.

The next day Hunter stared pack his treasure bag with stuff he would need

_Okay I'm going to need my Special Band, some Oran berries, some apples, my saving of poké and of course my wonder map then I ready_ He thought for himself while packing then he heard his brother shouting to him

"Come on brother! We are going to be late." Standing in the opening to Hunters room stood a Gligar with his own full packed treasure bag

"I'm coming Vlad! I just need to find my wonder map. Ah here it is!" Hunter said while he was looking for his map on the little table he hold his collection of stories about legendaries Pokémon.

"Good. Now let´s go. I think Mei is waiting for use just like dad, mom, uncle Blood and uncle Psycho are." Vlad said.

Hunter picked up his treasure bag and walked out with Vlad to the entrance to the training room there the rest of the family was waiting for them. When they come in the room there standing besides from their parents was their sister (Buneary), uncle (brother to their father) Blood (Gliscor) and uncle (brother to their mother) Psycho (Alakazam) who all looked at them when they come in

"Your both are late. Just like your father and me was." Uncle Blood said

"Brother is not about us when we started our teams. Is about them starting their own teams." Their father said. Hunter and Vlad walked beside their sister (who had her own treasure bag filled) and looked at their uncle Psycho who brought forward three orbs to them

"Use this special warp orbs to send you anywhere. Then it's up to you then where you go. Okay kids?" Their uncle said

"Yes uncle Psycho!" They said the same time and started use the warp orbs but before they warped they heard their mom say

"Come back with grandchildren."

"Mom!" They said the same time and were warped different directions.

Hunter looked around his surroundings and saw he had been warped to a forest with apple trees

_Let see! Where I´m now?_ Hunter thought and brought out his wonder map, looked at it in three minutes and fined the location where he had warped

_This place is known as Apple Woods. It well known for its Perfect apples that grows here and for its rest house for explorers. Sounds like there I should head now!_ Hunter thought for himself then started to walk north.

After walking in twenty minutes Hunter come to a path between two other paths, one that lead forward and another leading to the right

_If I'm going to go the rest house I should just keep walking forward. But the Perfect apples are this way and I have never taste one before. So I think I can take one before heading to the rest house._ He thought when turned right to find the Perfect apples and saw the huge tree with very big apples hanging in its branches but he didn´t expected to see a Vulpix with a basket close to the tree who was trying to climb up the tree but fall down

"Oh! Goddamn it! I was this close this time to get one. "He heard the Vulpix say who seemed to be a girl

"Excuse me. But do you need help?" He asked the Vulpix

"Huh?" The Vulpix said and turned around to be face to face with Hunter. She looked to Hunter to be any regular Vulpix he had heard of but her eyes was the only thing that was different with her, they were sapphire blue not brown and Hunter was like spelled by those eyes that he did not hear the Vulpix say something to him

"What?" He asked

"I asked what's your name?" The Vulpix said

"Oh! My name is Hunter. Was yours?"He said

"My name is Saphira" The Vulpix said. Without thinking Hunter said

"That's a beautiful name on a Vulpix with beautiful eyes." Releasing what he just said Hunter started to panic

"I mean it's a good name on you." He said blushing. He thought Saphira was going to be mad for him because he says something like that when they just meet but was surprise when he heard her giggle and then she said

"That's okay. Nobody has never actually said to me I have beautiful eyes before." Hunter looked in Saphira´s eyes and asked her

"Never told how beautiful your eyes are?" Saphira shake her head

"Nope! Especially not from a cute Riolu." She said then blushed and tried hide her face from Hunter but he laid his hand on her cheek to bring her face to meet his

"So do want my help or not?" he asked

"I want your help" After hearing that Hunter walked to the tree and said

"Metal Claw" Started climbing up the tree, started shake some branches and some Perfect apples fell down to Saphira who picked up them and put them in her basket and they continue till the basket was full. After five minutes Saphira called

"Hunter! That's enough! The basket is full now." And down come Hunter from the tree

"Well there are some few on the ground left. I can put them in my treasure bag so we get them too."

Saphira looked on Hunter with glittery eyes

"You mean it?" She asked

"Of course. You can take my treasure bag and I can take the basket instead."

Saphira was about to kiss Hunter but heard someone say

"Stop right there!" Hunter and Saphira turned around and saw a Skuntank, a Koffing and a Zubat coming their way, Saphira hide behind Hunter and Hunter was prepared for a fight

"Who are you?" He asked

"We are Team Skull. I'm Skuntank. This is Koffing and Zubat and we have come to take those Perfect apples from you. So give us those now and nobody gets hurt. Chaw-haw-haw!"

"Whoa-ho-ho!"

"Heh-heh-heh!" They said. Saphira was still scared by them but said

"No! These apples are my mom going to use to make her famous apple cakes and I have worked hard to get them. So you are not going to get any of them." Skuntank looked at Saphira and said

"Big words. But I think we can settle this a much simple way. Koffing prepare the noxious gas combo!" Koffing started float to Skuntank and Zubat took some step backward, Hunter whispered to Saphira

"… Do you know the move 'Ember' Saphira?"

"…Yes! Do you have a plan?" Saphira asked him

"… When they do there stuff. I want you do put it on fire. Can you do it?" he said

"… Of course. But I have tried many times to make things burn by my 'Ember' but its weak." she said

"Sorry kids. But this look like we are going to get what we want. Now noxious gas combo!" Skuntank said. He and Koffing the used their gas attack against Hunter and Saphira and before it hit them Hunter whisper to Saphira

"… You are not weak Saphira. Neither is your Ember." When the gas just was two steps close to them Saphira said

"Ember" That put Skuntank and Koffings gas combo on fire and the fire spread to Skuntank and Koffing and made Koffing faint while Skuntank was little damaged by the burn

"What? Nobody has thought to put our noxious gas combo on fire before!" Skuntank said

"Zubat! Come here. Let's take out these kids." Skuntank said

"Yes boss!" Zubat said and step beside Skuntank prepare for fight

"Let's take these crooks down Saphira." Hunter said, Saphira with new encourage inside her stop hide behind Hunter and steppes beside him instead

"Right Hunter." Skuntank begin with a move

"Take Down!" He said and tried to hit on Hunter but missed then it was Hunters turn

"Force Palm!" He said and hit Skuntank but was not defeated yet then it was Zubats turn

"Bite!" He said and tried to hit Saphira but she dodged it and it was her turn then

"Faint Attack!" She said and hit Zubat with it and he fainted. Now it just was Skuntank left to fight

"I have to admit it. You two are tougher then you look. But I´m not going to lose to two kids. So let's end this." Skuntank said and prepared his move

"Shadow Claw!" He said and tried strike Hunter with it but Hunter dodged it, then it was Hunters turn

"Quick Attack!" He said then he heard Saphira say

"Quick Attack!" And both hit Skuntank and he fainted lying now on the ground like the rest of his team

"We should take the Perfect apples and get the hell out of here!" Hunter said and gave Saphira his treasure bag and took the basket himself when he was about to rise Saphira said

"Wait" And he stopped

"What is it?" He asked and before he know it Saphira gave him a kiss on the cheek and walked past him

"What was that for?" He asked her

"For being a big help." She said and walked to the path that either lead further in Apple Woods or to the rest house. She walked the path to the rest house soon followed by Hunter.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think, yes I know it was little fast there, but it was great to finally write down a story there you can fight Team Skull and defeat them, anyway send my reviews that you think and we will meet again soon. Bye from OneeyedHUnter96.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Greetings readers it's your friend OneeyedHunter96 and now I'm going to update this story and I hope it´s going to better then my last chapter. Sorry if my English is bad but i think you understand what is written. I don't own Pokémon, just this story. Now to the story**

* * *

><p>Pokémon Mystery Dungeons: Team Fire Gear<p>

Chapter 2: Ruby´s apple cake

They walked for twenty minutes and they could see right in front of them a big red house with sign saying: Welcome to Apple Woods rest house

"Wow! The rest house looks even better then I imaged." Hunter said

"Thank you Hunter! My parents build it before I was born." Saphira said with a smile on her face

"What? Your patents build it?" Hunter asked surprised

"Yep! 15 years ago." Saphira said

Hunter looked at the rest house when back at Saphira

"So your parents own this place? Is that right?" Hunter asked her

"Well a part of it. The rest of it does Jones own. Saphira said sad

"Who is this bastard Jones? Hunter said angry

"He is the one who paid workers to help my Papa and Mama to build this rest house to explorers. He is also dad to Caesar." Saphira said sad

"Who is this Caesar? His not your boyfriend is he? Hunter asked, afraid that the answer would be yes

"Are you kidding with me? I would rather die then go out with Caesar." Saphira said

Hunter let out a sigh of relief

"Whoa! Good to hear." He said

"Why was that good to hear?" Saphira asked Hunter with big eyes

"No reason. Just wondering that all." He simple said

"Okay then." Saphira said and went inside the door to the rest house leaving Hunter alone

_I´m happy to hear Saphira is free. More than she knows. I hope I have the courage to ask her to join me. I don´t care if she says no or yes, just that I asked her is good enough for me_ Hunter thought for himself and went inside to the rest house

When he got inside he could see a Ninetales talk to Saphira in the hallway

"Oh Saphira! I was worried about you. Why did you not took your papa with you when you were going out?" The Ninetales said

"Mama. I'm okay. Look." Saphira said and spin around so her mama could see she was not damaged

"I see you are okay. But why do you have that treasure bag with you and not my basket I gave you?" Her mama asked her

"Because I told her to caring my treasure bag with Perfect apples while I caring the basket instead" Hunter stepped forward and said it to Saphiras mama

"And who are you, young man?" Saphiras mama asked

"My name is Hunter, maim." Hunter said, put the basket with Perfect apples down and bowed to Saphiras mama

"Is he your boyfriend?" Saphiras mama asked Saphira with a smile

"Mama! He is my friend who happens to be a boy." Saphira said with a blush

"No need to be embarrassed Saphira. He´s quite a charming Riolu." Saphiras mama said

"Well where are my manners. My name is Ruby and I´m mama to Saphira." Ruby said with a smile

"Nice to meet maim." Hunter said polite

"Please call me Ruby" Ruby said, took the basket with Perfect apples and the ones in Hunters treasure bag to the kitchen when she said

"You can go out and play now while I start to bake some apple cakes to my little helpers."

Hunter looked at Saphira who looked embarrassed, had a blush in the face and tried to hide her face from him but he walked forward to her, put his hand on her cheek and brought her face to meet his then he kissed her on the mouth.

Saphira was surprised by Hunters action become wide eyed in the eyes when starting to close them and kissed Hunter back who had put his hands on her hips to hold her better and they could have continue but heard someone say

"Saphira! What do you think you are doing with that Riolu?"

Standing in the entrance stood a Growlithe, a Aron and a Cranidos there and the Growlithe was the one who had talked

"Go away Caesar! You are ruining the moment here." Saphira said angry

"Oh no! I'm not leaving. But he is." Caesar said and looked at Hunter

"You. Stay away from my girl." Caesar said trying to sound scary

"Well said Caesar." The Cranidos said

"Yeah! Show him who the boss around here is." The Aron said

"And you two is?" Hunter asked the Cranidos and The Aron

"My name is Crush." The Cranidos said

"And my name is Aaron." The Aron said

"Okay then. Now I know your name and you think Saphira is your girl." Hunter said and pointed his long finger to Caesar

"Yeah she is! And if you want her let´s fight over her then." Caesar said and stood in fight mode so did Crush and Aaron does. Hunter looked at them and said calm

"Let´s do it outside. If it´s okay with you?"

"Yeah it's okay. Just let us get this over with so I can get my kiss from Saphira for beating you" Caesar said, laughs together with Crush and Aaron and went outside.

"He can keep dreaming! Go outside. I'm coming soon I just to get something" Saphira said and went somewhere. In the meantime Hunter picked up his Special Band from his treasure bag and went outside to fight Caesar and his friends.

It started to get evening and Hunter still waited for Saphira to come. Just he was about to begin Saphira come wearing a Def. Scarf around her neck

"Whoa! Was the meaning of this?" Caesar asked surprised

"I'm going to fight with Hunter. Is there a problem with that?" Saphira asked

"He is going to lose anyway. So let's this fight begin." And with that Caesar started with a move

"Ember!" He said and tried to hit Hunter with that but Saphira stood in the way and used her Flash Fire ability to absorb the attack to become stronger then she said

"My turn. Tail Whip!" And used it on Aaron who's defense become lower then it was Hunters turn

"Force Palm!" He said using it on Aaron and defeated him. Crush was mad in the face and it was his turn then and he said

"This is for Aaron. Take Down!" And hit Hunter with it. Hunter was hit in the stomach and hold on it with his arm.

"Hunter! Are you okay?" Saphira asked worried

By looking in her concern eyes Hunter forgot about the pain, gave her a smile and said

"I'm okay Saphira. Let finished this." Hunter said and used a move on Crush

"Bite!" he said and hit hard on Crush who flinch his turn and then it was Saphira's turn

"Ember!" she said and defeated Crush who now laid on the ground unconscious just like Aaron

"Okay! Now it´s just you and me. And I'm going to win!" Caesar said and used a move

"Quick Attack!" He said and hit Hunter with it but it was weak and then it was Hunter's turn

"Metal Claw!" He said and strike Caesar with it and you could see he was soon defeated, just one more move and he was defeated then it was Saphira's turn

"Faint Attack!" She said and defeated Caesar who now was unconscious just like he´s friend

"Oh my god! I can't believe it. I defeated Caesar and it's all thanks to you Hunter" Saphira said with joy and kissed Hunter on the cheek

"Of course. No one can defeat us, Team Fire Gear!" Hunter said and just releases what he just had said and was about to take it back but heard Saphira say

"Team Fire Gear? I like the sound of that."

"You do?" Hunter asked her

"Yes. It suit us." She said with flirted eyes and put her paws on Hunters shoulders and kissed him on the mouth. Hunter become wide eyed first when slowly closed his eyes, put his hands around Saphira's hips and kissed her back and they could continue but heard someone say

"They are done now! Come and get your Ruby´s apple cakes now!" Ruby said, walking outside and saw what her daughter and Hunter just did who both looked embarrassed. Ruby smiled at them when walked inside then followed by Hunter and Saphira who both blushed but smiled at each other.

They then sat at a table and on two plates laid two apple cakes for them and they both ate them with huge appetite

"What do you think? Are they good?" Ruby asked them

"Good is not the word." Hunter said and licked his plate

"They are delicious, mama." Saphira said

"That makes me happy to hear. I wonder that your papa is going to say about them?" Ruby said while walking to the kitchen

"Oh crap!" Saphira said

"What?" Hunter asked

"I don't know how papa is going to react. When he meets you, Hunter." Saphira said

"His he one of those protective over his daughter guy?" Hunter asked

"Yeah. How could you know?" Saphira asked

"I sense his aura." Hunter said and just as he had said that inside the dinner room comes a Flareon in and he looked serious in the face

"Who beat Jones son Caesar?" He asked and looked at Hunter

"That would be me and your daughter, sir. " Hunter said calmed

"Well. I just have one more thing to say to you, mister." Saphira's papa said

"And that is?" Hunter said

* * *

><p><strong>What is Saphira's papa going to say? Find out next time and I hope it better now than my last chapter. Anyway bye from OneeyedHunter96.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Greetings readers it is I, OneeyedHunter96 and this time I'm update this story, so send reviews that you think and you can send request if you want me to do a story for you. Sorry if my English is a little bad but i think you understand what is written. I don't own Pokémon, just this story. Now back to the story**

* * *

><p>Pokémon Mystery Dungeons: Team Fire Gear<p>

Chapter 3: That's how you know someone is your soulmate

Saphira´s papa gave Hunter a big smile, walked to him and gave him a hug, that surprised Hunter and mostly Saphira and before either of them could say some something Saphira´s papa said

"Thank you! For helping my daughter to got stronger with her 'Ember' and for kicking Caesars ass. He deserves it. That spoiled boy!" That last part he said with anger and took a seat next to Hunter. When Ruby came out from the kitchen with two plates with apple cakes on, gave the other one to Saphira´s papa, took a seat next to Saphira and ate the apple cake so did Saphira´s papa too. When both had finished eating the apple cake Saphira´s papa looked at Hunter who looked back at him

"My name is Flame. Was your name, young man? Flame asked Hunter

"My name is Hunter, sir. And I must say your wife is quite unique on baking." Hunter said and that made Ruby blush

"Thanks! And you are right. My wife is quite unique." Flame said and gave his wife a smile who blushed even more

"Stop that you two! You make me blush. Beside is it not bedtime for you two." Ruby said and looked at Hunter and Saphira who both shared a moment with looking at each other with their own loving smile

"Mom!" Saphira said

"No Saphira! Bedtime it is now. Hunter can share room with you. If that's okay with you of course?" Ruby said and saw her daughter blush red as a tomato

"Yes it is okay with me. Come on Hunter! Let me show you around." Saphira said and took Hunter on a guiding tour around the rest house. She showed him the training room, mediates room, hot springs room and last she showed him the guest rooms

"And here is my room!" Saphira said with joy, opened the door to her room and inside her room was a hay bed, some books on a shelf and the room was in the color red. Hunter was amazed by the room that he didn´t said a word when he got in

"So? What do you think?" Saphira asked hoping he would say something nice

"It's amazing. Just like you." Hunter said and winked at Saphira who blushed for that

" I'm going to fix a bed for you. I´ll be right back soon. Don´t miss me too much." Saphira said and walked out to get some hay to make a bed for Hunter. While he was alone in Saphira´s room Hunter started remember something is dad had told him

_Son. If you ever have been attack by anyone, then look at someone you have got feelings for and the pain is gone. That's how you know someone is your soulmate_ Hunter thought about that and remembered be hit by Crush and got pain from him then looked at Saphira and the pain was gone

_Saphira is my soulmate!_ Hunter release and just as he was about to walk out Saphira come back with some hay and laid it next to her bed

"Where you going to look for me? Because you missed me? Saphira asked and laid down in her bed

"I admit I missed you. But I was going to ask you something." Hunter said

"What is it about?" Saphira asked

"Why have you not asked if I'm an explorer?" Hunter asked

"Because your treasure bag was all proof I needed. Beside you said our team's name." Saphira answered him

"Oh! Okay. Wait a minute. You mean you would like to go out and explore with me?" Hunter said

"Of course I would. I love you Hunter." Saphira said

"I love you too Saphira." Hunter said, walked to her bed, brought his face to Saphira´s face, put his hands on her hips and kissed her on the mouth and Saphira put her paws on his shoulders and kissed him back and they continue kissing until they had to catch the breath and lied down in their bed but before they went to sleep Hunter looked at Saphira

"Saphira. Do you believe someone can be your soulmate?" Hunter asked her

"Yeah. I do." Saphira said

"Really? Then who is your soulmate then?" Hunter asked her

"You." She said and gave him a good night kiss on the cheek and went to bed but heard Hunter´s last word before going to sleep

"You are my soulmate Saphira." She heard him say and fall asleep with a smile on her face.

* * *

><p><strong>I know too short but I liked it. So see you next time.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Greetings readers, I'm back with a new chapter and I hope you're going to like it. Sorry if my English is a little bad but I think mostly of you understand what it stands. I do not own Pokémon, just this nothing more to say let's the story begins.**

* * *

><p>Pokémon mystery dungeons: Team Fire Gear<p>

Chapter 4: A new enemy and a new friend

The morning sun shines through Saphira's window and shined down to her face that woke her up. She slowly opened her eyes, yawned a little bit and turned her head at the bed Hunter had slept in last night

"Good morning Hunter." She said but got no respond. Hunter was not lying in the bed, he was gone

"Hunter! Hunter, were are you?" Saphira called worried and looked around her room to see if he was still inside her room but saw no trail of the Riolu

"I'm here." She heard a familiar voice say behind her and turned her head to the door and saw Hunter standing there with a tray with food on

"Were did you go? You weren't here and it scared me not to know where you were." Saphira said honest and she was about to cry. Hunter put the tray down on the floor, walked to Saphira, bends down on his knees, put his hands on her shoulders and used his left hand to clean off her tears

"I'm sorry if I scared you, Saphira. But I woke up early this morning and ate breakfast. And I thought I could make breakfast to everyone because you have been so nice to me. So I made breakfast for you and your parents. I gave your mom and dad first and I was going to surprise you with it but I didn't mean to scare you, Saphira. I love you really much and it would break my heart to know I scared you like that." Hunter said honest and kissed Saphira on the head

"Oh, Hunter! I love you too and it was really sweet of you making breakfast to me, mama and papa." Saphira said and kissed Hunter on his lips and he kissed her back. After breaking the kiss, Saphira looked at the tray with food and walked to it, the tray had apples, Oran berries and other fruits, and Saphira started to eat the tray with food. After eating everything on the tray Saphira turned her head to look at Hunter who had just stand there and had not said a word

"So, what do you want to do now?" She asked him

"I don't know, maybe go outside." He said

"That's a good idée. Let do it." Saphira said happy and walked out from her room with Hunter then walked downstairs and was walking to the door

"Wait you two." Someone said to them, they turned around to see Ruby standing with two baskets besides her

"If you are going out. Can you fill these baskets with some apples?" She asked them

"Sure, mama. We can do that." Saphira said and took one of the baskets while Hunter took the other one and they walked out to the door.

After walking a path that led them to apple trees they saw some ones right in front of them and the runned to them and started to pick some down. Hunter used Metal Claw to climb up to the trees and shakes at the branches so apples would fall down while Saphira picked them up and laid them down in the baskets. They did this for some minutes but heard something not far from them

"Peck!" They heard someone say

"Leave me alone, Starscream." They hear someone else say. Hunter climbed down from the tree, walks to Saphira and sees in her eyes that she worried

"What do think is going on?" Saphira asked Hunter

"I don't know. But what I do know someone is in trouble and that someone is going to get help from Team Fire Gear." Hunter answer Saphira who nodded her head and both went there it sounded like some were fighting and when they comes to a clearing they saw a Taillow and a Spearow fighting and the Taillow was about to lose

"We have to do something." Saphira said and looked at the two bird Pokémon

"You're right. But I don't know what." Hunter said and looks at the fight. The Spearow hit the Taillow with another attack and the Taillow falls to the ground and tries to rise but the Spearow lands on the Taillow and looked at him

"You see, Falcon? You can't defeat me. I'm the strongest bird Pokémon in the whole Apple Woods." The Spearow said and put his talons on Falcon's back who groan in pain

"Maybe so. But I'm the smartest bird Pokémon in the whole Apple Woods and one day I will defeat you, Starscream." Falcon said to Starscream who just laugh at him but soon is being hit by someone

"Who dares to attack me?" Starscream asked

"That would be me." Hunter answer Starscream

"You? Oh very well. I was a long time I had a fight with a fighting type." Starscream said and was ready to strike Hunter with a move

"Peck!" He said and tries to hit Hunter but he avoid it by using a move himself

"Quick Attack!" Hunter said and used another

"Metal Claw!" He said and hit Starscream. Falcon lies on the ground and just looks at the Riolu who is fighting Starscream to protect him

"Are you alright?" He heard a voice say and looks to see a Vulpix with an Oran berry with her

"Not really." He answer the Vulpix

"Here take this." Saphira said and gave him the Oran berry which he ate fast and he felt his whole body was healing from the fight and could get up from the ground. He bowed to Saphira

"Thank you." He said

"You're welcome." Saphira said smiling to him

"This isn't the last time you will see of me, Starscream. We'll meet again." They turned around to see Starscream flying away and Hunter standing as winner. He walked to them and looked at Falcon

"You okay?" Hunter asked him

"Thanks to you two I'm. My name is Falcon." Falcon said to them

"My name is Hunter and that beautiful Vulpix next to you is Saphira." Hunter said and pointed at Saphira who closed her eyes, turned her face and blushed after being mentioned as beautiful

"Are you two some kind of an explore team?" Falcon asked them

"Yeah. We're Team Fire Gear." Saphira answer him still had her face turned and blushed

"Do you seek new members?" Falcon asked

"Maybe. Why do you ask?" Hunter said to him

"I was wondering if I can join your team." He said to Hunter

"Sure you can. You can help us with filling baskets with apples." Hunter said to Falcon

"Thank you. I'll not let you down." Falcon said and started to flap his wing and was in the air again

"Okay then. Let's continue filling those baskets." Hunter said and started to walk to the trees with the baskets soon to be followed by Falcon and Saphira.

* * *

><p><strong>So exited. One more member in Team Fire Gear and he isn't the last one. Hope you all enjoyed it and I'm going to try updating it when I have time to do it. Anyway bye from me, OneeyedHunter96.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Greetings readers OneeyedHunter96 back with a new chapter that I hope you all is going to enjoy. Sorry if my English is bad but I think you understand it, I just own this story, Nintendo own Pokémon. With nothing more to say let's the story begin**

* * *

><p>Pokémon Mystery Dungeons: Team Fire Gear<p>

Chapter 5: The wanted Pokémon

It had been several days seen Falcon had joined Team Fire Gear and he proved to be as he said that he is the smartest bird Pokémon in the whole Apple Woods, he figured out where they could find a lost child to a worried mother in the Apple Woods by searching and calling for the child's name, how to easily catch an outlaw by splitting in three groups and where they could find a lost item someone had dropped by know what it was and where you normally wouldn't find it there.

With the time that come Hunter and Saphira got closer in their relationship for each day that come and went out on dates whenever it was a calm day just like today and today Hunter is going take Saphira to Treasure Town first to shop there then go to the beach and see the sunset and maybe find a heart scale to give to Saphira. So as usual Falcon was left at the rest house with Saphira's parents and he didn't mind that on that way he could keep an eye for mission that could come up when Hunter and Saphira was away but today no one needed help right now so Falcon took a nap on his favorite place in the rest house, on a roof fan in the hallway.

He later woke up by the sound someone opened the door to the rest house and saw that the one was a Grumpig with a bag on his back. The Grumpig walked to the desk and ringed the bell

"Hello? Anybody that works here?" The Grumpig asked irritated and tapped his fingers impenitent on the desk. After a while Ruby came in the hallway from the dining room

"May I help you?" She asked the Grumpig

"Yes. I need a room this instant. I have travel far and need to rest. I don't want a room close to some curious children or something and I don't want anyone to looking inside my bag, all my personal stuff is in it and I don't want anyone with dirty or sticky hands to touch them. Can you fix me that room?" The Grumpig asked her, Ruby was little suspect with him but ignored it and gave him his room key and told him that dinner was soon going to be served. The Grumpig nodded his head and went to his room. Falcon had kept his eyes on the Grumpig the whole time since he got inside and he thought he should discuss this with Hunter and Saphira when they come back from their date until then he would continue keep an eye on the Grumpig and flapped his wing then followed the Grumpig to his room and managed to sneak inside when the Grumpig opened the door with the key and opened it without the Grumpig notice him. Falcon then hides behind the door then the Grumpig went inside then he closed the door, not bothering to look if anyone had followed him, looked through his bag next to the bed, opened the bag then pick up something that looks like an old map and unfold it to what seems to showing seven locations around the world.

Falcon silently flapped his wings to get higher to see the Grumpig's map and saw seven locations and some of them was located in weird places like one in a big cloud or on in a volcano. After seeing the map he was about to open the door but started to listen to the Grumpig when he started to speak to himself

"Soon. I will find these places, get the treasures from there and sell them to whoever is willing to pay a price from them." He said and started laughing evil. Falcon saw this as a change to take this guy down and proof he is strong even without Hunter and Saphira. He silently opened the door and prepared a move but heard the Grumpig use a move and turned around

"Psychic!" That moved surrounded around Falcon's body and throw him out of the room and fall down to the hallway's floor hard

"Ouch! That was a strong 'Psychic'." He said and tried to rise but was too damaged. The Grumpig walked down the stairs, stood next to Falcon and smiled evil

"Sorry kid. But this is over for you. If you didn't had been sneaking then I would not had to finish you right now. So any last word." The Grumpig smiled evil but stopped when he heard a familiar voice say

"ZZZT! You are under arrest Grumpig! ZZZT!" Opened the door to the rest house float a Magnezone and two Magnemites and behind them stood Hunter and Saphira prepare to attack the Grumpig that had attacked their friend and team member. Hunter started with the only move he know would give big damaged to the Grumpig

"Bite!" He said and moved to Grumpig who was terrified by that officer Magnezone had managed to find him and groaned in pain by the Hunter's move and was about to use a move at him but cringed and so it was Saphira's turn then

"Faint Attack!" She said and hit the Grumpig hard but he was still standing then Magnezone used a move to finish this battle

"ZZZT! Thunder Bolt! ZZZT!" He said and both paralyzing and defeated Grumpig who now laid on the floor unconscious and some sparks come from him. Hunter and Saphira walked to Falcon, Hunter picked him up to his lap and Saphira gave him an Oran berry which he gladly ate when he flapped his wing happily because he was healed. Magnezone and the Magnemites took Grumpig with them out from the door then Magnezone looked at Hunter, Saphira and Falcon then he said

"ZZZT! Thank you for helping us with catching this criminal! We will send your reward tomorrow! ZZZT!" When he and the Magnemites with the unconscious Grumpig float away from the rest house when they were gone from sight for Hunter, Saphira and Falcon. At dinner time Hunter and Saphira explained for Falcon and Saphira's parents that Grumpig was an S rank outlaw who had run away from the law and had been seen in Apple Woods, when Hunter and Saphira heard this they offered to help catch this criminal with Magnezone and he accepted the help. After telling some fun stories it started to be sleep time for Hunter, Saphira and Falcon, all said good night to Saphira's parents then they went to Saphira's room, Falcon had got his own bed close to the window so he could feel the wind when he sleeps but before anyone can sleep hunter remembered something. He looked through his bag then he found it he was looking for, he nudged on Saphira who looked at him confused

"What is it Hunter? Can't sleep?" She asked him but he shake his head for no then he show in his hands for Saphira a big heart scale and give it to Saphira who smiles warm to him and starts to cry then she kiss him on the cheek which make him blush. After she have wipped of tears she starts to get comfy in her bed but before she does that she closed her eyes, smiles and hold a hard grip on the heart scale

"Good night Hunter. Love you." She said and falls asleep. Hunter smiles to her, lie down in the bed and put his arm behind his head

"Good night Saphira. Love you too." He said and falls asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>What is going to happened next? Guess we have to wait for the next chapter. Sorry if it was a long time since I made a chapter but you school and all that. Anyway hope you all loved and bye from old OneeyedHunter96.<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Greetings readers, OneeyedHunter96 here with a new chapter that I hope you are going to enjoy. I just own this story and its characters. Nintendo owns Pokémon. With nothing more to say lets the story begins**

* * *

><p>Pokémon mystery dungeons: Team Fire Gear<p>

Chapter 6: Falcon's training

Hunter sat outside the rest house and watched the sunrise in front of him and remembered those moments he would get up early at home at the temple and watch when the sun comes up and for him it was more than beautiful it was magical and today was it one of those magical sunrises because today was he, Saphira and Falcon going to travel around the world to find the seven items on the map Falcon had showed him and Saphira.

Right now was Hunter waiting for them to come; Saphira's parents already know what their daughter were going to do and they agreed to let her to do this trip so all Saphira had to do was packing all necessary items like her def. scarf and her saving of poke. After she was done she went out and walked next to Hunter who smiled at her

"Ready to go?" Hunter asked her

"Yep. I have everything I need." She said and kissed Hunter's right cheek which made him blush

"All we need to do now is waiting for Falcon. He is the one with the map." Hunter said. They had agreed that Falcon should be the one to have the map since he was the one who showed them it also because he was the smartest in the team. While they were waiting for Falcon to come back from saying goodbye to his parents, Hunter and Saphira started to talk a little about everything that could happened on their travel like evolving, meet new friends, fight other teams and about the many places they were going.

Hunter and Saphira talked also about their future together and also that maybe Falcon also could be lucky and find love one the way and then they spoke about Falcon he came flying and land in front of both of them

"Ready to go." Falcon said saluting with his left wing.

"Good lets go." Hunter said and just remembered something

"Wait I almost forgot." He said and looked through his treasure bag and fined it he was looking for a power band and showed it to Falcon who was speechless

"A power band?" He asked Hunter

"Yep. Our reward for catching Grumpig. It's for you Falcon." Hunter said and gave it to the little bird Pokémon who looked at it when put it on around his neck

"I will treat it with respect." Falcon said and bowed then all three of them headed west. When they had walked in twenty minutes they came to a clearing with beautiful colored flowers, some trees as shade for the sun and some small rocks around a big flat rock. Shortly this was the perfect place for training and that was exactly what Hunter and Saphira thought what Falcon needed not because he was weak but because he had never fought against anybody except for Starscream and he always won against him had Falcon himself told them

"Hunter, how about I prepare us some supper while you and Falcon spare?" Saphira suggested to Hunter

"Sounds like an excellent idée, Saphira. What do you say Falcon?" Hunter asked the little bird Pokémon

"I don't know. I think I'm going to lose even if we're sparing." Falcon said a bit sad, had his head down and was thinking when he was trying to take down Grumpig alone and he lost. Hunter looked down at the little bird Pokémon, bend down to his knees put his right arm on Falcon's left shoulder, looked him in the eyes and gave him a sympathy smile

"How about you strike me while I stand still?" Hunter said to Falcon and he thought his friend was joking but could see the serious in his eyes and since Hunter was the leader over the team Fire Gear he know that Hunter know what to do in some situation and he also knew that Hunter was strong even if he was against a flying type Pokémon he would win. So Falcon looked at his leader and gave him a warm smile

"Okay, but tell me to stop and I'll stop." Falcon said to Hunter. Then rise Hunter and walked some steps away from Falcon then stops and make a line on the ground then stand on with his arms in cross and smile to Falcon

"Let's see if you can make me move a bit from the line while using some moves. Does that sound good for you?" Hunter asked Falcon who nodded his head and prepared to strike Hunter with the moves he know and it was either 'Peck' or 'Quick attack' Falcon used but they weren't so affected against Hunter who seemed to not have move an inch after the attacks Falcon attacked him with and they did this in several minutes and for each minute Falcon started to get stronger and Hunter had moved away five inches but that wasn't good enough thought Hunter and begin to think they should try tomorrow with the training until he saw how quicker Falcon had become and then he got an idée

"Falcon. Try use 'Wing attack'." Hunter suggested to Falcon who trusted his leader didn't even asked why then he flapped his a bit higher then he prepared his move

"Wing attack!" Falcon said and spread his wing and flew with a high speed at Hunter who after been attacked by Falcon's new move had moved fifteen inches away from the line then he smiled at Falcon and said the training was over for today then he and Falcon walked to the big flat rock there apples and berries lay on three plates and Saphira was sitting waiting for them to come so they could eat and after they had sat down on the small rocks they started to eat with big appetite. Then Saphira suggested when they were done with their supper Hunter could rest while she and Falcon was sparing and Hunter thought it was an excellent idée so he sat down while Saphira and Falcon with new hope about himself prepared to spare each other.

Unknown to all of them they were watched be two eyes who watched them above a tree who seems to have the eyes most locked on Falcon.

* * *

><p><strong>Seems like Falcon is getting stronger now that's good, but who is watching our friends especially Falcon? The answer will be reveled in the next chapter. I'm terribly sorry for not updating lately but been busy with my summer job but I promise do update when I have the time. Until we meet again bye from old OneeyedHunter96.<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Greetings readers, OneeyedHunter96 here with a new chapter here, I'm sorry for not have updated this for awhile, been busy but now I'm back ready to continue. I don't own Pokémon Nintendo does, I own just this story and the characters in it. With nothing more to say lets the story begins**

* * *

><p>Pokémon mystery dungeons: Team Fire Gear<p>

Chapter 7: The new member

Hunter sat on the rock watching Saphira and Falcon sparing and both did very good especially Falcon who seemed to fly faster for each time and managed every time to dodge Saphira's fire moves like Ember and Fire Spin and Saphira saw this wouldn't get her anywhere if she continue using fire moves so she used another strategy and she know what move she was going to use next time and Falcon was above her so she used her next move

"Confuse Ray!" Saphira said and she fired a sinister ray on Falcon who become confused and didn't were he fly and he didn't know he was heading straight to a tree close to their Hunter was sitting to

"Falcon! Watch out!" Screamed Saphira but it was too late, a thud could be heard and Falcon was falling down from the tree and could have landed on the ground if not Hunter had catch him, laid him on his lap and gave him a heal seed healing him from being confused and a Oran berry to heal his damaged from hitting the tree

"Are you okay, Falcon?" Hunter asked his friend while Saphira walked to them feeling ashamed for what she did to her fellow team member

"Falcon, I'm terribly sorry for what happened. Can you ever forgive me?" Saphira said sad to Falcon with tears in her closed eyes thinking she had damaged him too much. Then she felt a wing on her face, opened her eyes and saw Falcon smile to her

"Of course I can Saphira; we are friends and fellow team member. I should have seen that coming and luckily I didn't break anything." Falcon said, flapped his wings and up in the air from Hunter's lap and then sat on a branch on the tree he hit while Hunter comforted Saphira with hugging her and stroking her back. Falcon was happy that Hunter and Saphira had each other to comfort when everything looked dark, share feelings and to just be in love with the one you know is the right one to spend your life and make a family of your own, something he almost felt a little bit jealousy about to not have find the one for him but he know if he just wait as Hunter and Saphira did he would find the one. His thoughts was soon interrupted by noises from a branch above him and some leafs falling down from it, this made Falcon suspicious and wonder if there was someone above the branch who had looked at them then they got there, he was about to fly up to the branch when

"You're thinking right Falcon, there is someone hiding in that branch. I have felt the aura and it is someone like you Falcon only a girl, if you understand what I mean." Hunter said to Falcon winking at him. Falcon understood what Hunter meant and he never knows this could maybe be his soul mate or at least someone he could learn to like and eventually to love. He cleaned his feather when fly up to the branch but saw nobody nearby, when he was about to fly higher up he saw at the end of the branch with many leafs it moved it in and moved closer to

"Stay there you are." He heard a female voice come from the leafs and he stop and thought about another way to see who it was in the leafs

"You don't have to be scared. I'm not here to hurt you; I just want to know who you are. My name is Falcon, what is yours?" Falcon said friendly and bowed then he introduces his name

"My name is Linda." The voice said calm and the branch leafs started to move and out from them walked out a Starly which surprised Falcon to see her because to him she was beautiful than any Starly or other bird Pokémon he had see, he walked slowly to her, took her right wing with his right wing

"Nice to meet you Linda." Falcon said to her and kissed her wing which made Linda blush and giggle a bit about the kiss and thought that Falcon was quite handsome even if he was a Taillow. Hunter and Saphira smiled at their friend and let Falcon and Linda have time alone for themselves and walked to the place with most flowers on and they looked at the branch and saw Falcon and Linda talking and both wonder what they were talking about

"What do you think they are talking about, Hunter?" Saphira asked her lover

"Don't know. But let be alone for now. Who knows, maybe she want to join our time." Hunter said while picking up a blue flower and showed it for Saphira then put it in hair on the right side of her head which made her blush, close her eyes and turned her head. Hunter smiled at his lover put his right hand on Saphira's left side of the face, brought her face to meet his then kissed her on her lips and she kissed back then both stop and smile at each other. They saw it started to be evening and a good time to go to sleep so they walked to the tree seeing Falcon and Linda own on the ground and both looked like they had something important to tell them

"Hunter and Saphira, I have talked to Linda and she want to be a member in team Fire Gear. If it's okay with you of course." Falcon said to them, Hunter and Saphira smiled at their friend and fellow member and they saw something in his eyes which they usually saw in their eyes

"Of course she can be a member in team Fire Gear." Hunter said them which made them smile at him

"I will not disappoint you. I promise to be a good member and help you as much I can." Linda said to them

"Good. Then you and Falcon can sleep up in the tree and I and Hunter down here." Saphira to them which made both blush then they flapped their wings and both sat up on the branch with Linda close to Falcon and Falcon placed his left wing around Linda and both enjoyed this moment and felt soon asleep but not until it was dark. Hunter laid close to the tree's foot and had his arm crossed behind his head, Saphira walked close to Hunter and laid her body on Hunter's body and her head on Hunter's chest

"Good night Hunter." Saphira said tired and felt asleep in the position she was in and Hunter laid his hands around Saphira, smiled at her and kissed her on the forehead

"Good night Saphira." Hunter said and saw the sun had goon down and it become dark and the moon started to rise on the star filled sky both before he felt asleep he looked at the moon and smiled to it

Good night brother and sister." He said then fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Team Fire Gear has a new member and Falcon have found love. That more surprises are heading for our friends? Guess we have to wait for the next chapter to be made. I liked to thank all of you who are reading this and don't worry I will update as fast I can. I will work day and night, not eat or sleep until I have updating three more chapters. I would like to hear from some of you what you think about my story so far. No rush do when fell to do it.<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Greetings readers, OneeyedHunter96 here with a new chapter, sorry if it have been awhile since I last updated been busy with Christmas gifts shopping but I'm back again. I don't own Pokémon, Nintendo does that; I just own this story and the characters in it. With nothing more to say let the story begin**

Pokémon mystery dungeons: Team Fire Gear

Chapter 8: Enter Wigglytuff's guild

The morning sun shined clear on the blue sky with some white clouds floating above a clearing with some tree, rocks and an area with many colorful flowers, sleeping near a tree foot there is Hunter and Saphira sleeping close to each other and above them on one of the trees branches are Falcon and Linda sleeping with Falcon's left wing close to Linda's body. After getting the sun in his eyes, Hunter opened his eyes, rub them a bit, yawn and stretch his arm but are careful to not wake up Saphira since she was still sleepy. Hunter looks down to his girlfriend, smile and kiss her on the forehead which unfortunate wake Saphira up, she yawn then open her sapphire blue eyes, looks up at Hunter and smiles at him

"Good morning, Hunter." Saphira said then kiss Hunter on his right cheek which makes him smile at her and kiss her on the left cheek

"Good morning, Saphira. Slept well?" He ask his girlfriend who climb off him and stretches her body while he rise up from the trees foot and stretches his body

"Very good. You?" She ask her boyfriend while he bends down when up and continue do that in four minutes

"Good. Let's make some breakfast now, I think some are hungry." Hunter said and pointed up to the tree branch Falcon and Linda was still sleeping on and you could hear their stomach rumble, Saphira giggle then she and Hunter started making breakfast. After been sleeping in fifteen minutes Falcon and Linda woke up by the smell of breakfast and looked down from the branch to see Hunter and Saphira making breakfast of berries and fruit, they both then heard their stomach rumble and looked embarrassed at each other then Falcon relished he still had his left wing around Linda and pull it off and looked more embarrasses and blushed which Linda notice and blushed too relishing she and Falcon had been sleeping like that. Both fly down to the big flat stone that served as their table, sat down on one of the smaller rocks that was nearby the flat stone and saw fruit and berries right in front of them

"Good morning, Falcon and Linda. Slept well?" Saphira asked them and smiled a friendly smile

"Indeed we have. How about you two?" Falcon asked Hunter and Saphira while Linda was eating an apple

"Well, when you have the most beautiful Vulpix sleeping on you, it's hard to not get good sleep then." Hunter said smiling at Saphira who blushed and her eyes closed while she was chewing on a berry

"Not my fault that the most handsome Riolu also is the softest one to fall asleep on." Saphira said blushing and picked a new berry to eat

"So where are we going now?" Linda asked curious while chewing on an apple

"To Treasure town, a village not far from here, I think we will find someone there who can give us more information about the seven treasures and what we should do with them when we have found all of them." Hunter said, picked an apple and started to chewing it

"We could also visit the famous Wigglytuff's guild there too. I heard that the famous Team Poképals had been trained there, graduated there and saved the world twice." Saphira said excited

"Sounds great. When do we leave?" Linda asked while chewing on a berry

"When we have finish eating breakfast. When it's off to Treasure town." Hunter said smiling and all of them started to eat all of the berries and fruit on the flat stone and after twenty minutes everything was eaten and Hunter picked up his treasure bag then he, Saphira, Falcon and Linda was heading to Treasure town. After walking in twenty five minutes in Apple woods they had finally arrived to a crossroad with a road sign showing what if they go down they will be at the beach or if they go left they will be in Treasure town and down the road to Treasure town was a hole with a sign that it stood 'Spinda's cafe or if they go up they will be heading to Wigglytuff's guild and they all decided that first stop was going to be Wigglytuff's guild and they started to walk up on the rock stairs upward. After five minutes they saw the entrance to Wigglytuff's guild and it was the head of a Wigglytuff on a tent-like object, the door to the entrance was closed and in front of the entrance was a grate with bars on it

"Why is the door closed and why is it a grate in front of the entrance?" Saphira asked her fellow team members

"I heard that you have to stand on the grate, if you want to come inside the guild." Linda answered Saphira

"Well, guess I just have to walk over there and wait for something to happen." Hunter said and stepped forward to the grate

"Pokémon detected! Pokémon detected!" Shouted a voice below Hunter's feet which surprised him

"Whose footprint? Whose footprint?" Shouted another voice to the first one

"The footprint is Riolu's! The footprint is Riolu's!" Shouted the first voice

"… You may pass. Someone's with you! So get the strangers to stand THERE!" Shouted the second voice and Hunter stepped beside the grate and looked at his fellow team members, Falcon and Linda looked a bit nervous to stand on the grate but Saphira wasn't so she just stepped on the grate and then the voices started to shout again

"Pokémon detected! Pokémon detected!" Shouted the first voice

"Whose footprint? Whose footprint?" Shouted the second voice

"The footprint is Vulpix's! The footprint is Vulpix's!" Shouted the first voice

"… You may pass." Shouted the second voice and Saphira walked to Hunter and looked at Falcon and Linda who still looked nervous to stand on the grate

"Come on, Falcon and Linda. Just step forward and they will check who you are then allow you pass." Saphira said kindly to them. Falcon took a deep breath then he stepped on the grate and then the voices was heard again

"Pokémon detected! Pokémon detected!" Shouted the first voice

"Whose footprint? Whose footprint?" Shouted the second voice

"The footprint is Taillow's! The footprint is Taillow's" Shouted the first voice

"… You may pass. Now get the LAST one to stand on the grate NOW!" Shouted the second voice, Linda looked at her fellow team members then took a deep breath, closed her eyes then she stepped on the grate and the voices was heard on last time

Pokémon detected! Pokémon detected!" Shouted the first voice

"Whose footprint? Whose footprint?" Shouted the second voice

"The footprint is Starly's! The footprint is starly's!"Shouted the first voice on last time

"… You may pass!" Shouted the second voice on last time then the gate opened, Hunter and Saphira walked down the ladder that was there while Falcon and Linda flow down the hole with the ladder. They had come to the guild's first sublevel, they looked around there and saw different Pokémon there wondering if they all were in some exploration teams, on their right side hanged the 'Job Bulletin Board', on their left side hanged the 'Outlaw Notice Board' and on the left down corner stood a Chimecho behind a desk and on top of the desk it stood 'Chimecho Assembly' and they decide to walk to the Chimecho

"Hi, my name is Hunter and this Saphira, Falcon and Linda. Our teams name is Team Fire Gear." Hunter said, introducing him and the rest of the team to the Chimecho who just smiled at them

"Nice to meet you, my name is Chimecho. Are you here to visit the guild and maybe meet Guildmaster Wigglytuff?" Chimecho asked cheerful

"Indeed. Where can we find your Guildmaster?" Falcon asked Chimecho

"Just climb down the next ladder and Chatot will help you then." Chimecho answer Falcon

"Thank you." Saphira said polite then she and Hunter started to climb down the ladder next to the first one they climbed down while Falcon and Linda flow down, just as they had walked down the ladder to the guild's second sublevel, climbed a Sunflora, a Bidoof and a Corphish down the ladder to the guild's first sublevel and they all walked to Chimecho and she smiled at her friends

"Hi, Sunflora, Bidoof and Corphish, did you all had fun exploring Labyrinth cave with team Poképals?" Chimecho asked cheerful to her friends

"Yup yup, it was fun and it was fun to explore with Monferno and Prinplup again, just like then we were trying to find a good way to Foggy forest." Bidoof said smiling

"Hey hey, you come late to the camp and Chatot yelled at you." Corphish said refreshing Bidoof's memory then he and Team Poképals came late to Foggy forest while the others had arrived earlier than them which made Bidoof sweat just to think about

"So have anything happen while we were gone?" Sunflora asked Chimecho

"Except that Team Fire Gear just came before you came, nothing else has happened." Chimecho said cheerful, Sunflora, Bidoof and Corphish looked chocked at her

"Oh my gosh. You mean the Team Fire Gear that defeated Team Skull and captured Grumpig?" Sunflora asked her friend, Chimecho just nodded her head

"Hey hey, how would have thought that just our guild is the first Team Fire Gear visit of all things here in Treasure town and not Treasure town or Spinda's café." Corphish said smiling

"We're they now?" Bidoof asked excited to meet Team Fire Gear for the first time in person

"They are going to talk to Guildmaster." Chimecho answered Bidoof then Sunflora, Bidoof and Corphish were heading the ladder down to the guild's second sublevel soon to be followed by a smiling Chimecho and all of them wanted to ask Team Fire Gear questions like how it was to defeat Team Skull and how they were able to capture Grumpig and while they all were thinking about more questions one by one were climbing down the ladder to the guild's second sublevel.

**Team Fire Gear is at the famous Wigglytuff's guild. How will things go in the guild, are Team Fire Gear going to meet Team Poképals and will them find someone with the answer about the seven treasures map? Guess we have to wait for the next chapter to get the answers. I would like to thank so many who are reading this. Well bye for now by OneeyedHunter96**


	9. Chapter 9

**Greetings readers, OneeyedHunter96 here with a new chapter to this story that I hope will be good as the other ones I have posted. I would like to say sorry for being late with updating but been busy with School and chores at home but now I'm back and I'm going to work hard to finish this story. I don't own Pokémon, Nintendo does, I just own this story and the characters in it. With nothing more to say let the story begin**

* * *

><p>Pokémon mystery dungeon: Team Fire Gear<p>

Chapter 9: The meeting with the Guildmaster

After climbed down the ladder to the guild's second sublevel Hunter, Saphira, Falcon and Linda was seeing a room just like the first on they had entered only different, to their rights stood a big rock looking thing when they moved forward a bit they saw it was a big Croagunk head and inside it sat a Croagunk with his eyes closed and behind the Croagunk was a cauldron

"What do you think that cauldron is for?" Linda asked curious

"Don't know but I think we won't find out since he's asleep." Falcon answered her

"He's not asleep; if he were asleep we would probably hear him snore or worse see him drool." Saphira said amused and giggling with Linda while Hunter and Falcon just sighed and rolled their eyes

"I think he's thinking about something, his face remade me about the times my father would take me with him to meditate and after each meditating he would tell me about exclusive items like an Afire Collar or a Ravage Ring. But after some years I started to go and meditate alone and thinking about the future." Hunter said with smile on his face when he remember what he used to do on Steel Island, back then he was younger

"Meh-heh-heh. Ravage Ring?! That's it! That's what I have been pondering this whole time. Now I can continue with my work. Thank you … eh … eh … I'm sorry I never catch the name. Meh-heh-heh." Croagunk said first excited then nervous to them and started to turn around in the cauldron behind him

"My name's Hunter, this beautiful Vulpix is Saphira, the smart Taillow here is Falcon and the fast Starly next to him is Linda and together are we Team Fire Gear." Hunter said proud to the Croagunk who looked at them surprised

"Meh-heh-heh. You are Team Fire Gear? The team who beat Team Skull and captured Grumpig? The famous Team Fire Gear? Meh-heh-heh." Croagunk asked them, surprised to finally meet those everyone are talking about in Treasure Town

"Yes, that's us and we would like to meet your Guildmaster Wigglytuff." Linda said to him

"We were told to speak with someone named Chatot. Do you know where we can find him?" Falcon asked Croagunk who nodded his head to them and pointed to their rights and close to a door sat a Chatot asleep

"Thank you." Saphira said polite and walked with the rest to Chatot but before they were half way there, they heard an argument some meters away from Croagunk and standing close to hole they saw a Loudred shouting to the hole which apparently had someone down there since someone was shouting back to the Loudred

"I do NOT like her that WAY, she is just a GOOD friend to ME." The Loudred shouted to the hole and you could hear laughter down the hole

"Sure you do Loudred. By the way Sunflora has returned from her exploring in Labyrinth cave with Corphish and Bidoof. Maybe you should welcome her with a kiss." The voice down the hole said and laughs. Loudred become angry at the voice down in the hole that he took a deep breath and released a loud Hyper Voice that could be heard from Wigglytuff's Guild to Treasure Town which made all to cover their ears from the Hyper Voice but worst was it for Hunter and Saphira because of their super sensitive hearing the Hyper Voice sounded ten times louder to them which made both of them to start howling in pain

"ARHWOOOO! Please, stop it with that Hyper Voice!" Hunter howled to the Loudred

"It hurts are ears a lot! ARHWOOOO!" Saphira howled also to the Loudred, who looked at their direction while using the move Hyper Voice and looked at them confused

"Why are YOU two howling like THAT?" Loudred asked them confused and stopped his Hyper Voice when he asked Hunter and Saphira but they didn't answered because everything was still ringing in their ears

"They were howling because your move sounded ten times worse for them and why they don't answer you, is perhaps that it's still ringing in their ears. So could you be kind and lower your voice a bit and they should be back to normal very soon." Falcon said to Loudred who nodded his head

"Okay. Is THIS good?" Loudred asked Falcon a bit quite and Falcon nodded his head to him and after waiting in a minute Hunter and Saphira turned around to them and told them that the ringing in their ears was gone

"Ahem, excuse me but can I be to some help for you?" Asked a voice to Hunter, Saphira, Falcon and Linda they all turned around to be face with a Chatot

"Yes, you can. You must be Chatot, we were told to speak with you before we can speak to Guildmaster Wigglytuff." Hunter said to Chatot

"Indeed that's me, I'm the Guildmasters second-in-command and you wanted to speak to Guildmaster. It must be something important if you want to speak with the Guildmaster." Chatot said to them polite and they all nodded their heads

"Now, shoo. Leave the premises. The Guildmaster has no time for salespeople or silly surveys. Off you go, if you please." He said to them a bit serious

"Wait a minute; you must have misunderstood what we mean. We're here about an important exploration problem and we have heard about your famous guild and all the amazing discoveries you all have especially those from Team Pokepals, so we thought your guild could help us with our little problem." Falcon said to Chatot who looked at him understanding and was somehow seeing a younger (not that he was very old) version of himself in Falcon's eyes

"Maybe we should introduce ourselves; my name is Linda, that Taillow is Falcon, that Vulpix is Saphira and that Riolu is Hunter and our team leader, we are Team Fire Gear. It's an honor to be at your famous guild, mister Chatot." Linda said to him polite and Chatot was first happy to hear that more Pokémon felt a great honor to visit their guild, second he was surprised to face to face with the Team Fire Gear he had heard a lot about so he squawked a bit and flapped his wings in panic then he calmed down and last he knew they had to talk to Guildmaster and that now. So he told them to follow him and he lead them to a closed door

"Guildmaster, it's me Chatot. I'm coming in with guests." He said, opened the door and went in soon to be followed by Team Fire Gear. Loudred watched as Team Fire Gear walked with Chatot in to the Guildmaster and he couldn't believe that he had talked to them for some seconds ago; he felt proud about it and was walking to the door but got bumped into Sunflora, Corphish, Bidoof and Chimecho when they were walking down the ladder and a loud thud could be heard from them which only Croagunk heard and flinched at the sound of them saying 'Oww' or 'Ouch' so he looked out from his place and saw all five of them was unconscious and decide to get them some Oran berries he had in his treasure bag.

While Croagunk was giving Loudred, Sunflora, Corphish, Bidoof and Chimecho each a Oran berry, so was Team Fire Gear talking to the Guildmaster and they told him everything about the map and why they were there

"This sound likes an important thing but unfortunately we have never heard anything like a map that leads to the seven treasures." Guildmaster Wigglytuff said to Team Fire Gear, who was a little bit disappointed that the famous Wigglytuff's Guild didn't know about the map

"But I think you should ask about this map to the wise Torkoal the town elder, if anyone can help you with this map it's him." He said to Team Fire Gear who cheered up after hearing this news about someone who could help them with the map

"So where can we find Torkoal? Does he live somewhere in Treasure Town?" Saphira asked Chatot and Wigglytuff

"Well he does but he spends most of his time at the Hot Spring not far from here. If you unfold your map, I can show you its location." Chatot answered Saphira and pointed at Hunter's map that the Hot Spring's location was nearby a waterfall

"You can either walk directly to the Hot Spring or you can take a short cut through Waterfall Cave and to do that you have to come to the end of that dungeon, push on a big gem and take a fast way to Hot Spring with a flood." Chatot told them and smiled a little bit about how to take the short cut which all in the team said no to and decided to take the long way to Hot Spring

"We go and visit Torkoal tomorrow. Today we should stay here in Treasure Town maybe buy something from Kecleon Shop, visit Spinda's café or maybe we should do some work from the boards we saw earlier." Hunter said to Saphira, Falcon and Linda who all agreed with their leader's decision. Just as they were heading out, felt Hunter two new auras in the guild and none of them was from the ones that works in the guild, Saphira saw this and got worried about her boyfriend

"Hunter is something wrong?" She asked him worried which Hunter smiled and shakes his head to her

"No, noting is wrong. I'm just feeling two new auras in this guild and they are not from the guild members that is eavesdropping us behind that door." Hunter said calming Saphira down and surprised Loudred, Sunflora, Corphish, Bidoof, Chimecho, Croagunk, Dugtrio and Diglett who all was at the Guildmaster's door and had listen to everything they had said

"Oh my gosh! It's true what they say about Team Fire Gear's leader, he can sense any Pokémon's aura and know who they belong to." Sunflora said amazed about Hunter's power to fell auras

"Hey hey, I wonder who two new auras can be, since Loudred and Diglett aren't doing sentry duty now, it could be anyone that has entered our guild." Corphish said and made Loudred and Diglett sweat of fear if Chatot heard this and what punishment they will get when he comes out from the Guildmaster chamber. The door to the Guildmaster's chamber opened and Team Fire Gear walked out soon followed by Chatot who looked at Loudred and Diglett with an angry look and Guildmaster Wigglytuff who had his usual friendly smile on his face. Team Fire Gear walked past all the guild members and stood in front of the ladder leading up to the guild's sublevel one and down the ladder walked a Monferno and Prinplup but everyone at the guild knows who they were

"Hello, Guildmaster Wigglytuff, Chatot, Loudred, Sunflora, Corphish, Bidoof, Chimecho, Croagunk, Dugtrio and Diglett. Long time no see guys." The Monferno said cheerful to the Guildmaster and the guild members and all of them smiled at the Monferno then he and the Prinplup turned their attention to Team Fire Gear

"We thought we should pay you all a visit and when we got here we heard that the new famous team knows to all as Team Fire Gear was here, so we were wandering if they would like to battle us in a friendly battle." The Prinplup said calm and looked at Hunter, Saphira, Falcon and Linda, who all smiled to him

"Sure, we would love to battle you. Is it okay if just I and Saphira take this challenge?" Hunter asked Prinplup and Monferno who both nodded

"Let's do it at the entrance to the guild, so no one get hurt." Monferno said and Hunter and Saphira nodded to that. When Team Poképals and Team Fire Gear climbed up the ladder, soon to be followed by the entire guild who all wanted to see who would win the famous Team Fire Gear or their own Team Poképals. Does thought were popping in their heads while they were climbing the ladder up to entrance at the guild.

* * *

><p><strong>Now Team Fire Gear knows who can help them with the map and they got to meet Team Poképals but now they have battle them in a friendly battle. Who will win Team Fire Gear or Team Poképals? Guess we have to wait for the next chapter, so bye for now. <strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Greetings readers, OneeyedHunter96 here with a new chapter, been busy with school and chores up here in the woods but here I'm now to continue this story. I don't own Pokémon; I just own this story and my characters in it. With nothing more to say let the story begins**

* * *

><p>Pokémon mystery dungeons: Team Fire Gear<p>

Chapter 10: A battle to remember

After walking up all the ladders from the guild's second sublevel to the entrance to Wigglytuff's guild, walking out from the Wigglytuff looking tent walked Team Poképals a bit to the right side of the entrance; they stopped and waited for Team Fire Gear to arrive. Monferno and Prinplup didn't have to wait too long for them to come, after thirty second so walked Hunter and Saphira to the left side of the entrance and stood now in battle state as Monferno and Prinplup also was standing in. After twenty seconds flow Falcon, Linda and Chatot out from the entrance and stood in the middle of it, soon to follow by Guildmaster Wigglytuff, Loudred, Sunflora, Corphish, Bidoof, Chimecho, Croagunk, Dugtrio and Diglett and all was watching as the crowd, Chatot flow right in the middle between Monferno, Prinplup, Hunter and Saphira

"Okay, the battle between Team Poképals and Team Fire Gear shall soon begin but before we do that lets us go through the rules. We all want a fair battle, so no cheat or tricks because if any of you do, you will be disqualify. So shake hands, paws and flipper-like wings then the battle can begins." Chatot said acting as the judge over this battle. Monferno shake his hand with Saphira's paw while Prinplup was shaking his flipper like wing with Hunter's paw and then they switched with Hunter shaking his paw with Monferno's hand and Saphira was shaking her paw with Prinplup's flipper-like wing. After doing that they all took their battle state again

"Let the battle begin." Chatot said and sat next Wigglytuff who for a short while ago had fallen asleep with his eyes open

"So who shall begin? We or you?" Prinplup asked Monferno, Hunter and Saphira

"Let Saphira begin, ladies first no matter what." Hunter said which made him earn a quick peck on his cheek from Saphira and two 'awws' from Sunflora and Chimecho

"Alright then. Saphira you're first." Monferno said and tried to be prepared on whatever Saphira could do, he had heard rumors about Vulpix being able to use Hypnosis and Confuse Ray so he was on the alert for this battle

"Flamethrower!" Saphira said and releases a red-orange stream of fire from her mouth and was heading straight to Prinplup

"Huh?" Was the only thing Prinplup could muster before being hit by the fire but thanks to being a water-type Pokémon so the fire move didn't do so much damaged on Prinplup quite the opposite, it didn't leave him a scratch or a burn mark

"Hey hey! Why did Saphira attack Prinplup? He is a water-type Pokémon and she is a fire-type Pokémon. That move didn't do anything on Prinplup." Corphish said to the others that was watching the battle and all agreed with him except Falcon because he know how his team members was thinking and he could almost see how the battle would end

"I'm impressed by your Flamethrower, Saphira. You are stronger than you look." Prinplup said to her which Saphira blush a bit

"Thank you. You're also stronger than you look." Saphira said polite back to Prinplup

"Monferno. It's your turn." Hunter said to Monferno who still was confused why Saphira attacked his partner instead of him but he shakes it away and prepare a move

"Mach Punch!" He said and his left arm started to glow light blue and he aimed it at Saphira but with high speed so stood Hunter between Monferno and Saphira and received the punch instead of Saphira which surprised everyone including Monferno

"Oh my gosh! Did you see that? Hunter took the hit for Saphira." Sunflora said and remember when she was going to arrest the so called invisible Haunter this turned out to be three Haunter tricking Pokémon explorers and when she figured it out, so did the three Haunter prepared to defeat Sunflora but when the hit come stood Loudred there instead taking the hit. Sunflora looked at Loudred who sat next to Corphish, she smiled at him and he smiled back to her and no one of the others guild's members notice it

"I have to say that was a strong Mach Punch. I assume you have trained a lot to become that strong." Hunter said and seemed to not be in any pain or near to be defeated; instead he bruised himself up like it had been nothing

"It's your turn Prinplup." Saphira said exciting to know which move Team Poképals leader was going to use

"Bubblebeam!" Prinplup said and the inside of his beak glows light blue and he fires light blue bubbles at Saphira but she avoid to be hit by them, with a move of her own

"Quick Attack!" She said and runs sideway avoiding the bubbles and she leaves a white trail behind her. All of the guild's members, Falcon and Linda watch with big eyes wondering how this battle will end

"It's your turn Hunter. Then after that, how about we finish this battle with a combined move?" Prinplup asked Hunter who nodded at the suggestion

"Sounds good to me. Force Palm!" He said and runs up to Monferno was about to put his right palm at him but Monferno used a move him too

"Mach Punch!" He said and his right arm started to glow light blue and he aimed it at Hunter's palm that now was firing a huge light yellow blast from his paw and it collided with Monferno's arm. When they both hit, a small explosion of smoke appeared and they both slide backwards to there they had stood and while Prinplup looked if his partner was okay, so looked Saphira if her boyfriend was okay and both was not serious hurt

"How about we finish this now?" Hunter asked while hugging his girlfriend ensuring her, he was okay while she was nuzzling him on the right cheek

"Sounds good to me." Prinplup said and helped his partner to get back up on feet

"How about you start?" Hunter asked Prinplup and Monferno, which both nodded at the suggestion

"Okay here comes Flamethrower!" Monferno said and releases a red-orange stream of fire from his mouth

"Whirlpool!" Prinplup said and his body glows a blueish-white color and he raises his arms and beak to the air. He then opens his beak and a huge whirlpool comes out of it and forms above Prinplup. Prinplup then throws the whirlpool at Hunter and Saphira and as he do that Monferno's Flamethrower combines with Prinplup's Whirlpool, which the fire spin around and surround the whirlpool heading at Hunter and Saphira

"Impressive, our turn. Flamethrower!" Saphira said and releases a red-orange stream of fire from her mouth at Monferno and Prinplup's combined move

"Reversal!" Hunter said and his body started to glow white then eight small blue orbs came out of his body and he stops glow white and all orbs head straight to the move and combines with Saphira's Flamethrower, which give the orbs purple flaming look on them. When the moves hit each other, a big cloud of smoke appeared and surrounded the battle field making it hard to see what had happened to Team Poképals and Team Fire Gear. After two minutes the cloud of smoke faded and standing was both to Team Poképals and Team Fire Gear with no harm on each side

"So who won?" Diglett asked curious and that wondered all in the guild who had won the battle

"It was a tie. Meaning neither we nor Team Poképals lost or won." Hunter said and he and Saphira walked to Prinplup and Monferno who was walking to them

"But we can admit this has been an amazing battle. Hunter and Saphira, both of you have showed us courage, endurance and teamwork in this battle and we will know that you are going to battle other for right thing and that is exploring is about." Prinplup said and shakes Hunter's paw

"Maybe one day we will have a rematch and see who will win for sure." Monferno said and winked while shaking Saphira's paw

"It's a date then." Saphira said and giggled. Just as Team Poképals was about to go so started their bellies to growl which made both blush and turned around to the guild

"Why don't you to stay and have dinner with us? You're also invited Team Fire Gear" Chimecho said which made all cheer for her and all was heading down but Chatot stopped Loudred and Diglett for going down

"You two are still punished for leaving sentry duty. You two have to and fetch Perfect apples for the Guildmaster." Chatot said stern to them which made them feel sad for just leaving their post for about thirty seconds

"Chatot, sir. There is nothing wrong with being curious and besides, I think Saphira has something that would make your Guildmaster to forgive them." Falcon said, standing next to Chatot and pointed at Hunter and Saphira who gave five Perfect apples to Wigglytuff, out from their treasure bag. Chatot thought about it then he looked back at Loudred and Diglett

"This was your only warning, so don't do it again." Chatot said stern and flew down the ladder, following Wigglytuff down to the mess hall

"Thanks for the help, mister Falcon." Diglett said and smiled to him, Loudred gave him a thumb up

"You're welcome." Falcon said and bowed back to them. Then he, Loudred and Diglett walked down the ladder to the mess hall and when all was assemble, they started to eat the various berries and fruit that were served. After have stuffed themselves, so thanked Team Fire Gear, left Wigglytuff's Guild, walked down to the beach and fallen asleep there and when they would wake up the next morning they were going to Torkoal, the town elder and ask him about the map to the seven treasures. But now they were sleeping dreaming about all the adventures that was before them and they all smiled while doing that.

* * *

><p><strong>A tie between Team Poképals and Team Fire Gear. I couldn't decide who should win so I did a tie. Will Team Fire Gear get their answer from Torkoal or are they back to square one? Guess we have to wait for the next chapter. Bye from old OneeyedHunter96<strong>


End file.
